In general, a fuel cell stack includes a plurality of unit cells in which a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) including an electrolyte membrane. Further, an electrode, a gas diffusion layer (GDL), a gasket, and a separating plate having a flow path are sequentially stacked in the fuel cell stack. The plurality of unit cells are coupled by a pair of end plates that provide a predetermined surface pressure.
For example, an appropriate surface pressure exerted on the plurality of unit cells is directly associated with mass transfer resistance in a GDL, that is, the appropriate surface pressure is one of essential conditions for obtaining performance of the fuel cell stack.
The fuel cell stack provided in a fuel cell vehicle needs to be protected from vibration, which occurs due to an uneven road surface when the vehicle travels, a collision of the vehicle, an external impact, or the like so that the fuel cell stack is not deformed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.